


reminisce (v.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, More Fluff, and thats the point, becaue guess what, but i made stuff, its a bit rubbish, my brain needs it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Sometimes your grandkids are more similar to you than you think.





	reminisce (v.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I failed at the first hurdle xD never mind, I can just keep plodding on!  
> Enjoy!

The hanging chair shifted as another person slowly lowered themselves next to her. The grey crutch betrayed their identity as her husband.  
“Hey,” he greeted, with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hey yourself,” she replied, “ Look at Avery go!”  
Michael’s children were playing on the lawn, and the two year old Avery was chasing older brother Chris with a messily coloured in cardboard sword.  
“She’s just like you, you know?”  
“I do, I remember doing exactly the same thing with my Michael when I was a bit older than her. Charlie is you through and through as well, though,”  
The boy in question was sitting on a wicker chair further down the patio, head in a book. Ever since he found out his Nana and Avô worked in the Strategic Scientific Reserve he was reading all the books about science he could. He currently had his head in an encyclopedia of insects, because of course to a young boy, creepy crawlies were all the more fascinating. Daniel reached over and kissed her temple.  
“They’re good kids,”  
“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
